


the town is colder now

by forsekais



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Canon Compliant, EXO finding their personal happiness is all I ever want in life, Fluff, Future Fic, M/M, Romance, post-disbandment, side ChanSoo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-07
Updated: 2020-05-07
Packaged: 2021-03-03 02:01:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 11,552
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24057148
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/forsekais/pseuds/forsekais
Summary: On April 8, 2028, they wrap up their last concert in Seoul.The story of Sehun and Jongin begins after that.
Relationships: Kim Jongin | Kai/Oh Sehun
Comments: 23
Kudos: 892





	the town is colder now

**Author's Note:**

> An attempt at canon!verse sekai. I've never written non-au (I'm terrible at it), but I had fun writing this. Everything is my own interpretation, and the names and events in this fic are fictional. 
> 
> The inspiration came from the news about Jongdae's daughter. Sending all my best wishes to that little princess ♡︎ the majority of the fic was written during lunch breaks at work, so pls excuse me for any grammar mistake. 
> 
> Title is from OneRepublic's Stop and Stare.
> 
> [ Twitter ](https://twitter.com/forsekais)

_"the town is colder now, I think it's sick of us_

_it's time to make our move, I'm shakin' off the rust."_

**April 2028**

On April 8, 2028, they wrap up their last concert in Seoul.

The staff shows a video on the big screen during encore — a compilation of fan-made tributes that have been going around since the announcement of EXO's disbandment a few months ago. By the last cut, a short clip from EXO-K's Inkigayo debut stage, with them looking all too young and jittery, Chanyeol and Junmyeon have become a sobbing mess. The crowd is chanting _"We are one!"_ clearly, loudly, and as Sehun pulls a hysterical leader into his arms, he feels nostalgic and sad, but also very happy and proud at the same time. For twenty years of Sehun's life, including four years as a trainee, EXO and EXO-Ls have been, and always will be, his strength, his anchor, his family. To be able to go through all the ups and downs with each other, grow up and get stronger together, is a precious gift that Sehun wouldn't trade for the world.

Sixteen years, and now they are here, ready to close a remarkable chapter of their youth with the ones who love them most and whom they love most: their fans. It's an emotional but truly beautiful ending.

The farewell with the crew backstage doesn't get better. Chanyeol brings out a cake they've secretly prepared to thank the staff, ends up bursting into a flood of tears when a makeup artist says _"EXO"_. Then everyone just starts crying. Kyungsoo, the calmest among them, watches the entire scene with what is supposed to be a sense of detachment, but when a stylist comes up and hugs him, saying _"I will really miss your 7/11 coffee"_ , he loses it. He couldn't stop bawling his eyes out until Chanyeol scoops him up bridal style and laughs, _"Look who's a crybaby now"_ , and Kyungsoo tries to send Chanyeol an immaculate threatening glare, but all comes out is a tear-stained hiccup.

They plan to crash the dorm for the night. _Just like the old time_ , Junmyeon had said. Sehun is about to say no, he doesn't want to leave Monsieur and Vivi alone, not when Monsieur hasn't fully recovered from his back surgery.

"Come on," a hand comes to rest on his shoulder and he whips his head around to see Jongin, whose eyes are still puffy from crying. "I'll go with you."

"What?"

"To your place," Jongin shrugs. "You're not coming to the dorm, right? I'm not either."

Sehun frowns. "Why?"

"I don't want to leave you by yourself," Jongin cards his fingers through his hair and gets a bunch of hair product. "Damn, what did they apply so much gel for?"

"Jongin, I'm not a kid. Go back with our hyungs."

"No," Jongin says. "I want to visit Monsieur to tell him I got him a new bed on Amazon."

"Oh yeah? And where is it?"

"On the way," Jongin mutters. "Please, Sehun-ah? We used to sleep together back when we first debut, remember?"

"Oh my god, fine, please don't say stuff like that," Sehun grumbles, digging through his pocket and throws Jongin his car key. "But you drive. And you have to make me breakfast tomorrow."

"All for you, Sehunnie," Jongin beams. "Can we make a quick stop at KFC? I'm craving for fried chicken."

"Aren't you always," Sehun rolls his eyes, but doesn't complain when Jongin sets up a table of fries, spicy chicken wings and two cans of beer later in Sehun's apartment. He even lets Jongin pick a movie. Vivi curls up on Sehun's lap and Monsieur snuggles close to Jongin's neck. They eat and watch the movie in silence, the kind of silence that people who have known each other for a long time are comfortable with.

The next morning, Sehun wakes up to the infuriatingly loud voice of Baekhyun. Baekhyun is drinking tea in Sehun's cup at the kitchen counter with a smug face, dressed in a designer shirt and looking too cheerful for someone who got thoroughly intoxicated last night.

"Look at you lovebirds," Baekhyun coos. Jongin murmurs something incoherent in his sleep and sinks further into his pillow, which, conveniently, is Sehun's chest. Vivi is chewing on a piece of leftover chicken. "Our final concert ended yesterday and you already jumped into domestic life?"

"Why are you here?" Sehun likes Baekhyun better when he was wailing. Or when he does anything that stops him from talking. "I didn't tell you my passcode."

"I'm smart," Baekhyun says. Sehun thinks he should've done better than using Vivi's birthday as his passcode. "Get up, both of you. Jongdae is waiting for us."

"Oh fuck," Sehun groans. "I almost forgot that. Hey Jongin," he shakes Jongin's shoulders. "Jongin, wake up!"

"Nghzakwmro."

"What did he say?"

"Go away and let me sleep," Sehun translates. He detaches himself from Jongin and slaps the latter lightly on the cheek. "Jongin, wake up. We are going camping with Jongdae's family."

"Zlaksfjaksdjx."

"He says carry me to the bathroom," Sehun explains before Baekhyun can cut in and turns back to Jongin, who is squinting at him through half-lidded eyes. "Urgh, I shouldn't have let you finish the movie," he hisses softly. "Get on."

He pointedly ignores Baekhyun as he carries Jongin piggyback to his bathroom at the end of the corridor. Jongin almost nods off again during the three minutes Sehun rummages through his cabinet to look for a toothbrush and a clean set of towels. He pouts and Sehun takes the chance to shove the toothbrush into his mouth.

"You know activated charcoal isn't really worth the hype," Jongin says around a mouthful of black foam. "It may wear down your enamel."

"It also removes stain and gives you fresh breath," Sehun snorts. "Don't fall asleep. We're leaving in fifteen minutes. If you hurry up, we can stop for coffee."

Jongin grimaces.

"Hot chocolate," Sehun amends. "Don't forget the mouthwash. You can borrow one of my T-shirts."

"Yes mom," Jongin drawls and kicks Sehun out of the bathroom.

"You know he's thirty-five already," Baekhyun says, watching Sehun pick out several T-shirts that he thinks would go well with Jongin's light beige cardigan. "You don't have to take care of him all the time."

"I know," Sehun replies, contemplating between a pastel pink graphic T-shirt and a plain white one. "It's not like I can do it anytime I want in the future."

"Sehunnie," Baekhyun's voice softens. "We'll still hang out. We'll continue to support each other. We are still...us. Nothing has to change."

Sehun puts down the pastel pink T-shirt. Jongin has always liked pink. Back in the days when Chanyeol teased him about it, he got back at the taller by doing pirouettes in front of him and rendering Chanyeol speechless by how beautiful and ethereal his moves were. "Everything changes," Sehun says, then adds the honorific as an afterthought, "hyung."

**July 2028**

They agree to a late dinner at a BBQ restaurant chosen by Minseok. For one and a half days, EXO group chat was flooded with messages and emojis about where they should go for their meet-up. Kyungsoo wanted Mediterranean, Baekhyun wanted pizza, Chanyeol wanted Chinese hot pot, Junmyeon wanted authentic Vietnamese cuisine ( _"We can buy you banh mi on our way to my favorite pizza place"_ _\- "No, Baekhyun, go order Dominos")_ , Sehun muted the chat until Minseok returned from work and sent everyone a reservation confirmation at a BBQ restaurant in downtown Itaewon. _Perk of being the eldest_ , Minseok grins when Jongdae whines about how he knows so well that they can't say no to him and takes full advantage of it.

They lapse into an easy conversation about what they've been doing. Chanyeol's focus is on NNG Studio, he recently lands a contract with an Indie band in Chicago as a songwriter and producer for their new album. Baekhyun is taking a break before his solo comeback in December. Minseok's schedule is tight, as expected of the male lead in a highly anticipated musical show. Kyungsoo just finishes filming a sci-fi movie that is set to release next spring. Yixing continues his music career in China. Junmyeon has taken up a new role as one of the producers for NCT Dream's concert tour. Jongdae is doing great as a vocal coach. Sehun is cast as a high school delinquent in a drama series with SBS, so at thirty-five, he finds himself with bright, blond undercut hair and a nose piercing, being squeezed into the seat between Jongin, who wears PJ pants to dinner and Junmyeon, who is popping Ready-Q hangover relief before taking soju shots.

"Sehunnie looks so hot," Baekhyun giggles, leaning over the grill to flick Sehun's nose ring. "Like a baby, but hot."

"You'd look hotter with a tongue piercing," Chanyeol comments. "Do it. The future dicks you suck are going to thank me."

Junmyeon chokes on a leaf of green lettuce. "Chanyeolie! We're in public!"

"There's no one here," Kyungsoo says. "And even if someone can hear us, they probably wouldn't care."

"Look how love changes you," Baekhyun makes a face at Kyungsoo. "How come you're never this soft with me?"

"Maybe you need to ask yourself that," Kyungsoo deadpans.

Chanyeol laughs, scooting closer to smooch Kyungsoo on the cheek. Baekhyun gags. "Domestic hell," he sneers. "Gross. I can't believe our fans used to ship you and me together. Ew."

"You love that," Chanyeol says noncommitally. "You made me read through ten thousand words of us knotting and mating. That's what I called gross."

They continue to bicker and soon the topic turns into stories from their early days. First award, first fight as a group, first concert tour, first dating news, first album sales record, first solo, first injury. Then first military enlistment, first marriage, first child. EXO is a legacy that goes beyond the K-pop scene with multiple hits and historic achievements to their names. All the blood, sweat and tears they've shared together is all worth it.

"So Jonginnie," Junmyeon says once everyone calms down from laughing about the first time they visited Jongdae's daughter, in which Chanyeol'd cried so hard the on-call nurse thought she was Chanyeol's child. "Your choreographer work with Jaewon hyung will be done soon, right? What are you going to do after that?"

"Boston," Jongin replies casually, a slice of grilled beef between his lips. He swallows and reaches for his beer when he feels seven pairs of eyes fully on him. "I'm going there for a year to study for a teaching certification."

"You WHAT?"

"You're _studying_?"

"When are you leaving?"

"Boston? You're going to speak English?"

"Where will you be staying?"

"Hey, make sure to go watch Red Sox—"

"Sehun knows about this before us?"

"Did you even tell your boyfriend?"

"Guys, calm down, you're scaring him," Sehun says. Jongin has abandoned his plate to press himself against Sehun's side as close as possible. "I just knew an hour ago. He told me after I picked him up. Get in line, he'll answer your questions one by one," he places a hand on Jongin's thigh. "Go ahead."

"Uhm, I'm leaving after Christmas. The program starts in January. Wonsik has a friend there, she'll help me find an apartment," Jongin takes a deep breath. "I got a 6.5 on my IELTS last year. Well. Yeah. We broke up."

"What?"

"My boyfriend and I," Jongin clears his throat. "Actually, we broke up last November, but we'd been taking a break since last February. I didn't tell everyone because I didn't think it was important."

"But _this_ is important!" Minseok interrupts. "You pursuing your study, you doing something you've always wanted to is important to me. To all of us."

"Ah, yes, I planned to tell you guys right after I got my admission letter," Jongin scratches the back of his head sheepishly. "But then we received concert schedule and got busy with practice and I just forgot. I'm sorry."

"If it were anyone else, I'd say it's a lie," Baekhyun says after long, cold seconds of silence. "But since this is Jongin we're talking about, I totally get it."

"I agree," Kyungsoo nods. "He still forgets SM building address, even now."

It's Chanyeol who steps up first. "Congratulations Jonginnie!" he cries and pulls Jongin into a tight hug, almost squeezing all the air out of Jongin's lungs. "I'm so, so happy for you."

"My baby has grown up," Junmyeon joins Chanyeol a moment later, wrapping his arms around both of them and sniffles into Jongin's hair.

Soon it becomes a group hug, then Jongin is at the bottom of a human pyramid, shouting for help as Yixing tickles him from above. They roll around on the wooden floor, limbs tangling in a mess, and Sehun doesn't miss the opportunity to capture the entire scene with his iPhone.

"I can't believe you just sat there and laughed while I was being tortured," Jongin complains, lifting his shirt up to examine a small bruise on his waist, courtesy of Yixing's overenthusiastic congratulatory pinch. "I'm gonna block you on Instagram."

"You don't even follow me," Sehun says. "Do you want me to kiss it better?"

"Really?" Jongin's eyes light up. "You will do that?"

"No," Sehun smirks. "But I'll consider if you give me 70,000 won."

**December 2028**

"I can't believe you are not going to send me off," Jongin grumbles as he puts a carton of eggs into the shopping trolley. "Me, your best friend, your dogsitter, your bed sharer."

"Blame LV. They are the ones who change the store opening date, not me," Sehun examines the ingredient label of a cereal box and winces when he notices familiar GMO sources. "Besides, you have your friends. Junmyeon and Chanyeol will also come for sure. That's more than enough people."

"But they aren't you," Jongin sulks. "And I won't be able to kiss Monsieur and Vivi goodbye."

"What makes you think they'd want to kiss you goodbye?" Sehun says, stifling a laugh when Jongin shoots him a furious glance. "Don't be such a drama queen. I already promised to spend Christmas with you. We can decorate my apartment the way you want. Happy?"

In September, after discussion with his family, Jongin decides to move most of his belongings back to his mother's house and put his condo up for lease. He wants to spend his last few months in Seoul with his beloved family and friends, which is just his other way of saying _freeloader_ , because since then Jongin's been taking turn to stay at everyone's place. For some unknown reason, Sehun's apartment is second on the list of Jongin's most visited places after his sister's. Jongin doesn't care much if Sehun's busy, he seems happy enough playing with Monsieur and Vivi. Sometimes, Chanyeol brings Toben over for a playdate, and Sehun would come back to two grown adults playing hide and seek with the dogs. They both laugh unapologetically at Sehun's disdainful look towards his messy living room, full of shredded paper and toys, and won't start cleaning until Sehun threatens to ban both of them from his apartment permanently with a _"This is why SM never gives us SKY sub-unit. You two alone are a disaster."_

On Christmas Eve, Sehun returns from dinner with Yeonseok and some actor friends to find Jongin watching a documentary about whales on Discovery. He's wearing a red reindeer headband. At his feet, Vivi has fallen asleep on a stocking filled with his favorite treats. Jongin startles when Sehun turns on the light, but his eyes glow with excitement at the sight of Sehun.

"Come here," he says. Sehun sits down next to him, his nose picking up a unique smell of warm spices and sweet, slightly bitter molasses. "You bake? I thought you were out with Moonkyu."

"Don't want to fight his girlfriend for a spot on this special day, because I'll just win again," Jongin grins and reaches over to put an arm around Sehun's shoulder. But Sehun never feels the touch. Surprised, he turns to the side and almost gets smashed in the face with a box wrapped in Santa Claus kraft paper. "What the hell?"

"Merry Christmas, Sehunnie."

The wrapping paper is sparse and taped so badly that Sehun almost misses the white ribbon hidden under the same color adhesive tape. Inside is a pair of customized Converse, Vivi print on the left shoe and Monsieur print on the right. On top of it, there's a small glass jar of gingerbread men with chocolate eyes.

"Kyungsoo made these cookies. They're leftover dessert from today's lunch," Jongin explains. "But they taste so good I have to bring back some for you."

Sehun wants to say something, but at the same time doesn't want Jongin to see him on the verge of crying because of a Christmas gift. He stares at his new pair of shoes until Jongin wraps an arm around his shoulder, for real this time, and begins to babble about whales.

"Killer whales can live up to 100 years and are highly social," Jongin says after the narrator on TV. "Okay, so they travel in groups that—that centered on the mother."

"Matrifocal."

"What?"

"Matrifocal," Sehun repeats, "it means a family unit focused on the mother."

When Jongin keeps staring at him, dumbfounded, Sehun scoffs. "You're not the only one who's been learning English."

"You're so cool," Jongin says in thickly accented English. "You should come visit me in Boston."

"Oh, will the dancing king be lonely over there?"

Jongin punches him lightly on the arm. "Shut up," he says. "I'm just a little worried."

"It's normal to be," Sehun hums. "But as long as this is something you like to do, try to enjoy every step along the way. You'll get to where you want eventually."

Jongin doesn't say anything in return. He nuzzles his neck, his breath hot against Sehun's bare skin and makes low whiny noises that sound like a broken machine until Sehun gives in and cuddles him on the couch.

**January 2029**

"Happy birthday," Sehun says.

"It's 11 PM on my birthday," Jongin mumbles. "Is this because I wished you happy birthday 11 minutes late?"

"My record indicates you were 7 hours late that year," Sehun corrects. "But no, I'm a kind soul that never holds grudge. I had a photoshoot today."

"I have a research paper due tomorrow morning," Jongin groans. "I just drank two cups of black coffee earlier. On my birthday. No milk. No sugar. Sehun-ah, I think I'm dying."

Sehun laughs and presses play on a random playlist on his laptop. _Paradise_ starts playing, then Jongin laughs too, teasing Sehun about how he reminds Jongin of his mother who only listens to old music. Sehun tells him about their hyungs, about Vivi's new diet, and about his newfound interest in photography.

"I think it suits you better than drawing," Jongin sends him an attachment via Skype. He opens it and finds his own self-claimed masterpiece staring back at him, a terrible, disproportionate drawing of "Jonginnie", the text reads, sitting on a cylinder object that was supposed to be a chair. Jonginnie, with round hands like Doraemon and tiny eyes and bear ears on his spiked head. Sehun remembers drawing this out of boredom during one meeting where EXO were asked to come up with wolf sketches to decorate skateboards. He doesn't remember showing it to Jongin.

"I think so too," Sehun admits. "FYI, I'm never going to take any picture of you."

"You're mean," Jongin pouts.

Sehun knows he doesn't mean it.

**April 2029**

"I fall asleep," Jongin explains the moment Sehun accepts his call. "But I'm only three minutes late."

"It's not a competition, Jongin. We're old now."

"Don't be so discouraging. I just start to experience _youth_ ," Jongin sighs dreamily. "My housemate dragged me to a frat party last weekend."

"You have a housemate?"

"Yeah, I thought I told you?" Jongin sounds genuinely surprised. "He's Lily's owner."

Lily is a 3-year-old Pomeranian that Jongin has been obssessed with lately. She appears in Jongin's Instagram live twice a week and in Sehun's inbox daily. "I thought you're so dog-deprived that you go around the neighborhood befriending a random dog on the street," Sehun shrugs. It's something Jongin definitely would do. "So what? You share a house with an undergrad?"

"Of course not. Do I look like an idiot to you?" Jongin scowls. "He's a PhD candidate. A mature, reliable one. Just like me. But anyway, last weekend is Beta Theta Pi's alumni weekend. He took me there to see his pledge brothers."

"What the hell is Beta...whatever it is? A werewolf pack?"

"No, Sehun, it's a chapter on campus. A fraternity," Jongin explains, patient. "They promote brotherhood and lifelong network connections and do community work on days when they aren't busy with keg stands and hazing sessions. It's a staple of college culture here."

Sehun ponders for a moment before realizing he doesn't really care about Beta or Alpha or Omega, but indulging Jongin has been a long-time habit. "How was it?"

"Mike told me an alumni weekend was just people coming to the house for a beer and a good old story but it actually ended up being a coke blizzard," Jongin says. "I kept chugging enough cheap beer to offset Mike's annual $50 check. Got a nasty hangover for three days. Five out of ten, totally would not recommend."

"Thank fuck you're in your thirties," Sehun says dryly. "Imagine had you gone to college at eighteen, you'd have been a raging party animal."

Jongin bursts out laughing at that, the sound ringing loud in Sehun's ears despite unstable Internet connection and seven thousands miles between them. Sehun listens to him wheezing on the other line, and after all these years, he's still amazed at how easy it is sometimes to make Jongin happy.

"I wouldn't change a thing," Jongin says. Sehun knows what he's referring to, because he, too, would do the same. They didn't have a normal life, they sacrified a lot to become idols, but in the end, Sehun was happiest being a part of EXO.

He doesn't say it back, but he's sure Jongin will understand.

"Where's my birthday present?" Sehun reminds Jongin.

"I gave it to Mark," Mark is currently touring with NCT Dream around America. They held three concert nights in New Jersey and California a week ago. "He'll be back at the end of April. I also asked him to bring back a few stuff for our princess, could you help me deliver it?"

 _Our princess_ is the nickname given to Jongdae's daughter by Baekhyun. Most of them have switched to call her by her name as time passes by, but Jongin still sticks to the nickname because he thinks it's cute. Nine years later, the members still pamper her with love and gifts, although to a much lesser extent compared to when she was a newborn. Jongdae had to threaten them to stop sending clothes, toys and other baby products and then forcefully asked Sehun and Chanyeol to return a custom made Balenciaga x LV kids bicycle because _"she just came out of her mother's womb six hours ago"_. What's wrong with planning in advance? Sehun refused to accept such an unjustified reason and only agreed to Jongdae's request simply because he loves Jongdae.

"Sehun?"

"Yeah?"

"I forget to say it," Jongin mutters, a frown pinching his forehead. "Happy birthday."

"Forty-seven minutes late," Sehun says, a smile tugging at his lips.

Jongin's present is a pair of matching blue sweaters for Vivi and Monsieur. Sehun gets a Red Sox baseball hat. That's what Mark said, but knowing Jongin, he probably bought the hat for himself and forgot to take it out from the gift bag.

Sehun's deduction is confirmed when Jongin messages him after fantaken photos of him outside MBC World are posted online. _Why are you wearing my hat_ , the message reads, and Sehun promptly puts him on seen.

**June 2029**

Sehun thinks it's strange how much he misses Jongin.

It's not like they're the inseparable bestest friends. They don't hang out that regularly outside of EXO promotions. Jongin prefers to go home to his mother and spends time with Moonkyu and Wonsik, while Sehun sticks around for EXO-SC and acting work. They enlisted in the same year, Jongin in March and Sehun in May, and when they completed their military service, Jongin was busy with personal choreography projects and Sehun flew around the world for fashion shows. They don't talk often, a message here and there asking how the other is doing, a link to some impressive dance cover on YouTube, and that's it.

Yet, missing someone is not all about how long it's been since you last saw them or the amount of time since you've talked to each other. It's about that moment when Sehun sits in the practice room, watching a group of trainees dancing to a foreign song under instruction from Mihawk, and remembers how he'd sit in the same spot countless times during his sixteen years with EXO to see Jongin dance. Dancing is always a big part of their conversations, of their friendship.

In that exact moment, Sehun wishes Jongin were right there with him.

"Do you ever feel like you can never fully move on from EXO?" Sehun asks. "It's not exactly being stuck in the past, just this unsettling feeling sometimes."

"Depends on how you define _move on_ ," Junmyeon says. "EXO is the best thing happened to me, and now it's over, I accept that logically and focus my energy on future goals. I'm still myself, we are still brothers, and we had a great time together. What's there to regret?"

"Sometimes I wake up in the morning thinking I'll have to throw out your dirty cups again."

"Hey, I was young," Junmyeon retorts. "Besides, I was doing the environment a favor by reducing waste. Reuse comes before recycle."

"I dare you to say that in front of Hyerin."

"Can we not talk about my girlfriend," Junmyeon sighs. "She's like the female version of Minseok when it comes to cleanliness."

Sehun pats his back sympathetically.

**August 2029**

Donghyuk breaks it off with Sehun on a Sunday morning, when they still reek of sex and an exquisite blend of Cabernet Sauvignon. The previous night was wild, but clearly it wasn't enough for Sehun's three-month long fuck buddy. He pours himself a glass from the half-full bottle and watches Donghyuk angrily stomp out of his apartment in a disheveled state with tears rolling down his pretty face.

Chanyeol gives him his signature Disappointed Dad look when Sehun tells him over brunch. Kyungsoo asks whether Donghyuk is his sixteenth or seventeenth booty call over the past five years and Sehun stills, realizing he's never kept track. Sehun doesn't like heartbreaks, he's always had this vision of falling in love with someone for the rest of his life and he'd never let that person go because they're a match made in heaven. Relationships are important. The process of getting close to someone is fun, but as Sehun ages, he wants to save the best for whom he'll call his true love.

It sounds cliché, but a man can dream.

Jongin waves him off with a frown that is equivalent to _I told you so_. "I know you guys wouldn't last long when you told me he laughed at your Ace and Simmons joke."

"There ain't nothing wrong with my joke," Sehun argues.

"What did I tell you?" Jongin says. "Don't settle for someone who finds dad jokes funny. You're too young to throw away your life like that."

"Said the one who changes partners more often than he changes clothes."

"I draw a line at dad jokes," Jongin chuckles. "I've had enough from Minseok hyung and Junmyeon hyung."

"Chanyeol hyung tells me to stop playing around," Sehun says. "Is there any such thing as one true love?"

"You know, the idea of _the one_ is quite misleading and toxic. There are tons of people you can be compatible with," Jongin chews on his lower lip thoughtfully. "But I believe love is inevitable. Not perfect, but inevitable. You just know when you find it. Trust your instincts and stop worrying."

He pauses, and then continues in a softer voice. "Do you know how Kyungsoo found out Chanyeol hyung is his soul mate?"

All Sehun knows is the heavily unresolved sexual tension hanging in the air every time he went out with Chanyeol and Kyungsoo before they admitted their feelings for each other. Chanyeol'd abruptly change topics whenever Sehun asked about their relationship and his diversionary tactic worked surprisingly well because Sehun got sidetracked easily. "I remembered being an involuntary third wheel for six years," Sehun says.

Jongin laughs. "From what I heard, Kyungsoo had an epiphany when they returned from their Japan trip. Chanyeol told him to put on his cap and take a different exit while Chanyeol lured the media's attention to himself. It's when Kyungsoo realized he's in love."

"Just like that?"

"Just like that," Jongin nods. "Love is different from how it's portrayed in poetry and romantic movies. Don't fret over it. You'll know once the time comes. Maybe your true love is already around and realization will hit you when you are taking a shit or something."

"Can we ever hold a serious conversation?" Sehun rolls his eyes, but Jongin already starts talking about a bakery that sells the best apple pie he's discovered recently.

**September 2029**

"Soojung is getting married next weekend."

"I already told her I couldn't come," Jongin says. "Did she really sponsor a three-night stay for all guests at a five-star beach resort?"

"I mean, her groom owns the resort," Sehun absentmindedly flips through a magazine. "By the way, Baekhyun says he's taking your seat at the Ex Table. Apparently, the groom has a very hot lawyer ex."

"Suits him well. Aside from Jongdae hyung, a lawyer has the highest chance of making him stop talking."

Jongin waits for Sehun to laugh, and then he does too.

Amidst the buzzing sound of happy chatter and children running between the tables in a game of tag at the wedding reception, Sehun listens to Chanyeol and Taemin mention Jongin and laugh good-naturedly about how Jongin would need at least half of the venue to set up his Ex Tables.

"If Sehun and Jongin have a double wedding, they can rent out an entire banquet hall for their exes," Junmyeon comments.

Sehun throws a dirty napkin at Junmyeon's forehead and high fives Yixing after he hits the target.

**December 2029**

Inspecting himself in the mirror at a duty free shop, Sehun adjusts his scarf and applies chapstick on his lips before he puts his mask on and strolls out of the door.

One second, Jongin is waving enthusiastically at him from across the crosswalk, and in the next, he's right in front of Sehun, smiling so wide Sehun thinks his mouth would hurt. He pulls Sehun into a hug and has to tiptoe to pat Sehun's head, since the snow boots give Sehun an extra four centimeters in height.

"Really?" Sehun is not going to step on Jongin's toes, but he's dying to do so. "I flew all the way from Seoul to Chicago then to Boston to see you and you take me to fucking Subway?"

"Chill out, Sehunnie," Jongin says soothingly. "Your manager only gives us twelve hours and there are lots of places I want you to visit. Just eat something, I'll buy you bubble tea at Quincy Market later."

They walk along the Freedom Trail from Boston Commons through Faneuil Hall, with Sehun making a stop every ten minutes to take pictures with his camera. The red bricks and crowded streets are blanketed with fresh, white snow. Sehun watches a group of high schoolers ice skating in the park, and Jongin tells him how he'd have made Sehun try it with him if it were ten years ago. Since they're old now, Sehun decides on a safer option, which is making Jongin his personal photographer for his shoot at the Paul Revere House.

"Why the hell do you need 50 pictures of you not looking at the camera?"

Sehun clicks his tongue. "It's aesthetic Instagram art. You wouldn't understand."

Jongin takes him to a bakery on Hanover Street and sulks like a child whose favorite toy is taken away when the staff tells him apple pie is already sold out for the day. Sehun buys him a slice of New York cheesecake and they settle at a corner table, chatting and taking in the beautiful winter scene on the North End's main drag.

"The perk of not being an idol," Jongin says. "I'd have no regret dying on stage, but I'd also have no regret dying like this," he gestures at himself. "Bare-faced, street clothes, a normal, quiet life without worrying about whether I look presentable through someone's hidden camera lens."

"God, you sound like you're sixty," Sehun huffs. "It's normal to look ugly. We're all mortals."

"I guess Lee Min Ho isn't normal after all," Jongin concludes after a moment of silence. "He can wear a trash bag and he'd still look good."

Sehun, against his better judgment, agrees. He doesn't want to pop Jongin's bubble, although he's sure Hyun Bin would be a better choice for the statement Jongin just makes.

"But for what it's worth," Jongin raises his straw to his lips. "I always think you're the most handsome guy in the world."

It's not the first time Jongin praises him. Jongin likes to compliment Sehun on how cool and handsome he is, whether it's on stage or behind the scene. The thing is, Sehun can't get used to it. Even at their last concert, he couldn't fight off a blush when Jongin literally shouted _"No one could be better looking than our Sehunnie!!!"_ into the microphone. Jongin always looks shameless, saying that there isn't anything weird with pointing out a fact, and that he's not the only one who dolls out sweet compliments to Sehun, which is true, but it doesn't explain why Sehun's heart does a funny jump in his chest and heat rushes to his cheeks upon hearing Jongin's words.

"Stop being cheesy," Sehun stares at his phone, refusing to meet Jongin's gaze. "Finish the cake, I want to see your apartment."

"You're cute when you're shy," Jongin guffaws, and this time, Sehun purposefully steps on his toes.

They eat dinner at Jongin's place. Jongin makes garlic fried rice and reheats Mike's beef stew from yesterday. They share a blanket on Jongin's bed, drinking hot chocolate and watching a documentary about serial killers from Jongin's criminal justice elective class because Jongin has a reflection essay due at midnight. At one point, Jongin leans his head on Sehun's shoulder and Sehun just lets him. Jongin's hair still smells like that cherry shampoo he bought from a convenient store in Beijing on a whim but immediately got hooked on its scent and since then he always keeps a bottle in EXO dorm's bathroom cabinet.

Old habits die hard, Sehun thinks, listening to Jongin's soft snore as he falls asleep in the middle of the documentary. Jongin clings to him like a baby koala and even though Sehun is too handsome to be an eucalyptus tree, he doesn't shake Jongin off.

In the end, he turns off Jongin's alarm and quietly slips out of bed. He leaves Jongin a note on the same Word document of his essay, makes him another cup of chocolate and then calls a cab to go to the airport.

Jongin calls him ten minutes before his flight takes off.

"You took all the cash in my wallet?" Jongin yells. Sehun turns down the speaker volume and shrugs. "I need money to pay for the cab ride," he says, "since my driver oversleeps."

"I hate you," Jongin grunts. A flight attendant comes over and asks Sehun to put away his phone. "I have to go," he whispers. "And you don't hate me."

"I'll be back in Seoul soon," Jongin says instead.

Sehun shoves his phone back into his pocket. Two months and nineteen days to go.

**January 2030**

"Come here, Vivi," Sehun pats the empty space on his left thigh. "Say happy birthday to your peasant."

Vivi jumps into Sehun's lap and stares at the laptop screen. Jongin starts bbuing bbuing. When Vivi doesn't react, Jongin _barks_.

"He's really desperate, isn't he?" Sehun leans down to plant a kiss on Vivi's head.

"What have you done to him when I'm gone?" Jongin sniffs. "He used to follow me into the bathroom while you were away to film your drama. We were inseparable."

"Dogs come and go, Jongin," Sehun says, flipping his hair since he's feeling victorious. Jongin should know who is Vivi's real daddy now. "Hold on," he squints at the background. "Why are you building a blanket fort at 7 PM on your birthday?"

"Because my final exams start in three days?" Jongin says as if he's stating the obvious. "Also, I need an excuse to not go out with Mike and his pledge brothers."

"The blanket fort is your excuse? Did you tell him it's your final project for your Architecture class?"

"No, I'm not dumb," Jongin replies. "I told him I'd be having a cozy, romantic night with my boyfriend and he took it as a cue to leave. So I have the whole apartment to myself tonight. I'll order buffalo wings and celebrate with a pack of Monster because I have twenty four chapters to study."

"Are you still going out with that Chinese guy?"

"No, I dumped him a while ago. But Mike doesn't need to know that," Jongin grabs a yellow Keep Out sign and puts it at the entrance of his fort. "Anyway, he keeps calling me. I block his number, but it's like the guy pulls SIM cards out of his ass or something. So annoying."

"Maybe you should try a different approach instead of giving him the typical irreconcilable differences card," Sehun advises. "Make something up. Tell him you like someone else. It's easier for him to accept defeat that way."

"Are you really giving love advice to me now, Mr. I Have Been Single For Six Years?"

"Three," Sehun corrects. "I dated that doctor for a month, remember?"

"You don't even remember his name. And you met him like three times," Jongin is right. Sehun agreed to date because he was drunk and misheard the guy's _"Would you go out with me?"_ as Chanyeol's _"Are you sure you're not drunk?"_. He realized his mistake the morning after but he wasn't a heartless asshole so he waited for a month and cited busy schedule as a reason to go separate ways. Still, it counts. And Sehun's advice is helpful. He doesn't spend his free time in SM's practice room reading Chanyeol's stack of Cosmopolitan magazines for nothing.

"Whatever, I'll be leaving soon so it's not important," Jongin says. "SM excecutives have been calling me."

"Junmyeon says they want to have you as a choreographer," Sehun stirs his tea and sips it slowly. "Taewoo is moving to Los Angeles this summer with his family. Even if he isn't, they need to expand the team since two new groups will debut next year. And you're a legend. I'm surprised they didn't approach you right after our last concert."

"I told them not to. I said that I'd leave the industry for the duration of my study and if they tried to bother me, all potential future deals would be off the table."

Sehun gives him an amused look. "You literally told your company to fuck off but you can't get rid of a clingy sex buddy?"

"I am but a delicate flower," Jongin says. "I don't blossom on other people's pain. That'd be inhumane."

"Put down your Monster and get some sleep," Sehun says. "It's a Level 4 emergency when you compare yourself to a flower."

Jongin props his chin on a cushion. "I don't know what you're talking about, but sleeping sounds like a great idea," he yawns. "Sing to me, please?"

"You're almost forty," Sehun announces. Jongin requests _Drunken Truth_ , but Sehun refuses to die trying to hit the high notes. He chooses _Sing For You_ , and by the end of it, Jongin has faded into dreamland, a pillow between his arms, mouth slightly open with drool streaming down his chin.

Sehun quickly takes a screenshot and files it under Blackmail Material.

**February 2030**

The universe is having an enormous laugh at Sehun's expense.

"You're going to Japan for two months?"

Sehun pokes at his tamagoyaki. "Yeah, Jingoo's father was hospitalized yesterday. His doctor says he needs at least three months to recover, so director Lee decides to film the second half of this season first."

"Isn't Jingoo one of the male leads?" Baekhyun asks. "Are they going to edit him in later?"

"His character is not in the second half. He has some personal plan and requests a short leave from the series, but I don't think this is how he imagined taking his leave at all."

"Poor kid," Baekhyun says. "So when are you leaving?"

Sehun looks at the ice cubes clinking in Baekhyun's glass. "Next Friday."

"Next Friday?" Baekhyun echoes, then his eyes widen dramatically. "Hey, isn't that—"

"The day Jongin returns, yeah, I know."

"This is what you call destiny," Baekhyun concludes, very thoughtful. "Except it's a star-crossed one. Don't be sad. Before you know it, you'll be seeing him again on a bridge of magpies."

Sehun sits morosely contemplating for a good long minute. "Does it mean Jongin is Jingnyeo?"

Baekhyun laughs.

"Sure, why not? I mean, he knits booties for puppies. Even Mongryong has five pairs."

**April 2030**

It's been raining for a week, but on the day Jongin arrives, it's warm and sunny out.

Jongin comes with Chanyeol and Kyungsoo to visit Sehun on his filming set. Chanyeol successfully persuades a very reluctant Kyungsoo to take a group picture in front of the six food trucks they'd sent over to support Sehun and the crew. There's a bubble tea truck, and Chanyeol makes Sehun and Jongin stand in front of it and create a heart shape over their heads with their arms. He coos loudly after every shutter click, drawing attention from the staff members nearby.

After a filling curry lunch, Chanyeol decides it's time to disappear.

"We may not come back tonight. You two go ahead for dinner without us," he says enthusiastically. "And don't get into any trouble, or your mom will be disappointed."

"I'm not their mom," Kyungsoo hisses.

"Right, you're the youngest kid," Sehun agrees. "Since you'll be calling Chanyeol daddy any time now."

"Have some manners, kiddo," Chanyeol smiles fondly at Sehun and pulls Kyungsoo away before he can kick Sehun in the shin.

Jongin sits on the other side of the set for the next three hours while Sehun does his scenes. He plays game on his phone, talks to the makeup artist and her assistant, and doesn't stop eating the leftover oatmeal cookies from breakfast. He keeps himself occupied, but every time Sehun glances at Jongin's direction, their eyes meet and Jongin smiles at him, a smile so genuinely sweet that it gives warmth to Sehun's very soul where the sun can't reach.

"Happy belated birthday," Jongin slides into the seat across him, putting down their table number and when Sehun grabs the crumpled receipt, a takoyaki keychain falls down onto Sehun's empty plate.

"So this is why it took you so long to buy a bottle of green tea at Family Mart earlier," Sehun says.

"Your Cony keychain is too old," Jongin says flatly. "And I'm sort of on a budget."

Sehun raises an immaculate eyebrow at him. "I didn't renew my contract with SM," Jongin's words tumble out in a rush. "They tried to persuade me, but it's not what I want anymore. I'm currently unemployed."

A comfortable silence stretches between them. Jongin looks at the passing traffic and Sehun listens to a kid in the booth behind them chatting animatedly with his sister until a waiter arrives with their ramen order.

"I realize there's no moving forward without trying new things," Jongin picks out the flavored black fungus and Sehun scowls at him. "Dancing is in my blood. I never want to stop dancing, but I don't want to keep doing it without catching a breath for the rest of my life either."

"Your happiness should come first. Do what makes you happy," Sehun says. "And eat your black fungus, idiot. Veggies are good for your health."

"Junmyeon hyung really rubs off on you," Jongin sneers. "What happened to the little cutie who snuck out of the dorm with me at night to get chicken burgers?"

"That was because you promised to buy me bubble tea for a week," Sehun retorts. The things he'd done for free food and drinks. What a past.

"Maybe I should open a dogsitting service," Jongin says proudly. "I made it through three days unscathed with Vivi, Monsieur, Toben and Mongryong in the same place. They only broke a lamp."

"It's not my new Scandinavian lamp, is it? The sculptural zig-zag one?"

"Absolutely not!"

"Jongin."

In the end, unemployment can't get Jongin out of paying for Sehun's new lamp. He is inconsolable when Sehun enters his credit card details on the checkout page.

"It's just a lamp," he wails. "Can't you get one from Amazon? There's literally no difference."

"What did I tell you about playing catch in my apartment?" Sehun asks. When Jongin has nothing to say about it, he nods. "Yeah, I think so too."

**May 2030**

Kyungsoo calls for a reunion on Junmyeon's birthday.

Jongdae's daughter refuses to let go of Jongin. Chanyeol says he's not jealous, but can't stop glancing over his shoulder every ten seconds to see what game Jongin is playing. Baekhyun is still a noisy eater, Minseok still likes to talk about soccer, and Yixing listens to him attentively although Sehun isn't sure if he could remember any name from Manchester United.

Junmyeon opens Hyerin's present first, and Sehun thinks he's never heard Junmyeon shout like that before. _"I'm going to be a father!"_ he cries, happy tears streaming down his cheeks as he clutches the sonogram to his chest. Hyerin laughs and tells him she hopes their child isn't going to be a crybaby like his father, which only makes Junmyeon cry harder.

"Is it too early to discuss about godparents? Because we'd like to call dibs now," Kyungsoo declares.

"That's not fair!"

"It is if you call dibs!" Chanyeol argues. "This baby is mine and Kyungsoo's."

"Technically, it's ours," Junmyeon tries to claim back credit between sobs. No one takes him seriously. "Jongdae, say something!"

"Jongdae is not allowed to talk in my studio," Chanyeol announces. "I can't believe he chose Jongin over me ten years ago."

"I didn't choose either of you to be the godfather. I chose Minseok hyung," Jongdae calmly takes a sip of his soda. "I didn't know how Jongin got it though."

"Because I'm Minseok hyung's favorite dongsaeng."

"He made a recording of himself saying Manchester United was a thousand times better than Chelsea and Minseok hyung used it as his ringtone," Sehun explains unhelpfully. "Basically, Jongin betrayed his favorite team for the godfather role. He played dirty, if you ask me."

"No one asks you!" Jongin growls.

"I call dibs," Chanyeol says.

"I have experience," Jongin protests.

"Go make your own baby with Sehunnie," Chanyeol says. Jongin turns to Sehun. "Go step on his toes for me."

"Don't be so childish," Sehun advises, though it was precisely what he did yesterday when Jongin beat him in Super Smash Bros. "Also, Jongin can't get pregnant."

Baekhyun guffaws. "I didn't know you guys already planned for parenthood. When's the wedding?"

"Clearly you're not invited," Sehun says. Jongin picks up Jongdae's daughter from the floor and lays her head on Sehun's thigh, pulling her feet into his lap and massages her feet until she falls asleep. Sehun automatically opens his arm to invite Jongin into a hug, a habit developed from days of playing video games and watching movies together on Sehun's couch.

Jongin snuggles into Sehun's embrace, and with Jongdae's daughter snoring lightly on their laps Sehun has to admit they'd make a nice family picture together.

"Anyway," Yixing blinks at them, finally giving up on memorizing Manchester United players' names. "When's the wedding?"

"Mine is in July," Junmyeon hollers from Chanyeol's bar counter, where he and Hyerin are taking an impromptu baby announcement photoshoot. "I don't know about our maknaes'. Minseok-ah, can you pass the camera to Chanyeol? I want a high angle shot."

**July 2030**

Junmyeon's wedding ceremony is held inside a gorgeous castle on a private island. The bride and the groom walk down the aisle on a white horse. Junmyeon'd renovated the entire place, replacing all vintage wooden windows with colorful mosaic glass dome that goes well with Hyerin's favorite pink flowers.

Chanyeol writes a song for the newly wedded couple, and they all sing it together. Minseok introduces his girlfriend to the squad. She's an architect, they met through a mutual friend and have been dating for one year. Jongdae gets along with her immediately. Baekhyun says it's because of the compelling connection between ex-wife and future wife.

The fairytale-inspired reception takes place in the spacious inner courtyard. It's almost midnight when the party winds down. Baekhyun is nowhere to be found and so is the maid of honor. Chanyeol has passed out on the candle-lit manicured lawn, Kyungsoo is engaging in a conversation with Yixing and a few NCT members, Jongdae and his family have left earlier. Minseok took his girlfriend on a tour around the castle an hour ago and still hasn't come back. Jongin is drunk. He tries to rub the drowsiness from his eyes but has a hard time locating his eyes on his own face.

"Jonginnie is drunkkkkk," Junmyeon laughs from behind Sehun. "I haven't seen him this drunk since forevaaa."

"He's not much of a drinker." Jongin always worries that alcohol will mess with his fitness. Sehun'd tried to tell him alcohol and exercise go together as well as vodka and soda, but Jongin ignored him all the way while drinking his bizarre blended chicken smoothie.

Taemin pops out of nowhere. "Jonginnie gets drunk when he's either over the moon or in hell's deepest pit. There's no in between. And he's been really happy lately."

"It's because he gets to spend time with Sehunnie," Junmyeon straightens his tie effortlessly despite not being able to stand straight. "Sehunnie is his favorite."

"I'm everyone's favorite," Sehun scoffs. Taemin leans closer to pat his cheeks. "No, you're his favorite favorite. Favoritest? I dunno, man, but all the things he's done for you. Even Yumi."

Yumi is a London-based supermodel whom Jongin met at a Gucci fashion show. She and Jongin made Dispatch January 1st headline the year Jongin enlisted. It was a whirlwind romance that lasted for two months, Jongin's enlisment announcement came right after their breakup. Unlike Jongin's other public relationships, Sehun knew about Yumi from Dispatch, not Jongin, and he'd be lying if he said he wasn't mad. Jongin took away his chance to post an unbothered selfie on Instagram when the entire fandom was on fire. Sehun was pissed until Jongin got him a gift card from his favorite sushi restaurant as a peace offering.

"What about Yumi?" he asks blankly.

"She wasn't enough," Taemin says, suddenly looking a little too sober. "She was a nice woman, but she wasn't enough."

And then he throws up all over Sehun's shoes.

Sehun has to carry Jongin back to his room in a pair of slippers. He can still feel the soreness in his heels the next day.

"At least Jongin hyung didn't throw up every half hour and insisted on going skydiving at three in the morning," Lucas grumpily eats his toast. "Taemin hyung should be banned from drinking. Period."

**September 2030**

They are at a supermarket for a quick grocery run before dinner.

"We need to restock instant noodles," Jongin pushes the shopping trolley towards the dried food aisle. "What about soy sauce?"

"Still have plenty," Sehun shrugs, checking the label of a protein milkshake bottle. "You know, you never told me about Yumi."

"I bought you a $200 sushi voucher and I gave you a heads up about the break-up so you can post your selfie," Jongin says, unimpressed. "Which flavor do you want? Spicy seafood or beef?"

Sehun puts down the milkshake to look at Jongin, at the fine lines around his bright eyes, at the sharply outlined collarbones peeking out from under his oversized sweater, at the two noodles packs, which are quick and convenient to cook but Sehun thinks he's already at an age when he craves for nutrient-dense food. It takes time to prepare, sometimes agonizingly long, but he enjoys the process. He has time.

"You never told me you didn't really date her at all," Sehun says. His voice comes out steady the way he wants it to be, but Jongin freezes. He opens his mouth, closes it, completely unaware that the noodles packs are falling out of his grasp. It's enough for Sehun to confirm his theory.

"I couldn't figure out how you knew, but I've been connecting the dots," Sehun places the spicy seafood flavor back on the shelf and puts the beef flavor into the shopping trolley. "I tracked down that reporter's contact and gave her a call. All she said is that a week after she sent me the blackmail email, she received anonymous tip on a secret romance between a famous model and the nation's dancing king. The photos were very clear and intimate. Perfect evidence."

In November of the year prior to his enlistment, a reporter from Dispatch followed Sehun on his late night out with a guy he'd been going on several dates with at the time. She snapped a picture of Sehun and the guy holding hands while walking back to Sehun's apartment building. She then sent an email to Sehun, but his managers read it first and Sehun didn't know about its existence until he broke it off with the guy in December and went drinking with his managers. They told him everything'd been settled smoothly, and that he should be more careful in the future. Sehun was quite surprised, a same-sex dating rumor was not something Dispatch would have let go easily, but he couldn't get anything else out of his managers. Then came the news about Jongin and Yumi, which put SM's external relations department back on the battlefield once again and eventually, things faded away.

"You faked a relationship so that they didn't expose me," Sehun takes a step closer to Jongin. "Why? Do you think I couldn't handle a public scandal?"

It's not the reason, Sehun knows, but Jongin wouldn't tell him if the right button is not pushed.

"No! That's not why I did it!" Jongin grabs Sehun's wrist. "I just—I want you to be happy," Sehun notices the present tense he's using. "You always put others first. I knew you would've broken up with him if rumors about you two had leaked. You wouldn't have let anything affect EXO and our fans, even at the cost of your own happiness. But I'd already been their target several times, so another one didn't make any difference. Even if it did, I had nothing to lose since I wasn't serious with her. Yumi and I had an agreement. She was really chilled."

"It's because she liked you," Sehun shakes his head in disbelief. "God, you're such an idiot. What if the plan fell through? And you tricked our fans. They thought you'd finally found your true love."

"I had a reputation for short-lived romance anyways," Jongin says softly. "Our fans would've understood."

"Did my manager tell you?"

"No, I found out by accident. I borrowed your manager's laptop to check Lysn and he didn't close his Outlook."

"You should have just told me."

"Did anything I said ever get to you." It's not framed as a question. "I'd do it again if I had to. You always worry about hurting others but what about you? I never want to see you hurt. I'd fight the world for you."

Sehun smiles.

"You're so cheesy," he says. "You know, if you tell me all of this while on your knee with a ring, I might accept your proposal."

Jongin turns on his heels and walks away. Sehun laughs at the sight Jongin's ears turning beet red, despite the flush plastered across his own face.

**October 2030**

Both Vivi and Monsieur are asleep when Jongin first kisses Sehun.

Jongin tastes like the kimchi stew Sehun just asks him to try. His lips brush across Sehun's, barely touching before he pulls back, eyes wide and nervous as he looks at Sehun. "I—" he begins, but soon enough he finds himself at a loss for words. "Yeah."

"Yeah," Sehun echoes. "Do it again."

Jongin lets out a half laugh, and then he really kisses Sehun. He presses his mouth against Sehun's, firm and warm, sliding a hand around to the back of Sehun's head, pulling him closer. Sehun opens his lips lightly to gasp for breath and Jongin takes advantage of the moment to delve deeper, dipping his tongue past his lips, sensually stroking the roof of Sehun's mouth and caressing Sehun's tongue with his. A shallow moan makes its way out of Sehun's throat in response to Jongin's deliberate, rhythmic movement. He can feel Jongin reacting to him, with heavy breath, intense eyes as the latter hungrily nibbles on the corner of Sehun's kiss swollen mouth, and Sehun gives himself up to the marvelous sensations rocking through his body.

"It's delicious," Jongin says when they break apart. "Jesus Christ."

"Jesus Christ," Sehun exhales. It sounds bad because he doesn't go to church that often. But at the same time, it seems like the most accurate and approriate way to describe what just happened. "Me or the stew?"

"Add another spoon of soy sauce," Jongin says. "The broth is quite bland."

"Jerk."

"You're welcome."

**November 2030**

They make love the way they dance, passionate and beautifully synchronized. Sehun takes time to mark every inch of sunkissed skin, and the sound of his name from Jongin's lips when he climaxes is an extraordinary sound that will remain imprinted on Sehun's memory.

The morning after, Sehun makes Jongin breakfast in bed. Jongin looks at a bowl of cornflakes and a milk carton in Sehun's hands, then laughs. "Wifey material," he says, and Sehun surges forward to tickle him until they sprawl out on opposite sides of the bed, feet entangled under the blanket.

"Are we rushing?" Sehun munches on a biscuit thoughtfully. "I mean, about us?"

"Well, we friendzoned each other for twenty years," Jongin fixes his hair in the mirror. "I don't mind going slow, if it's what you want."

"We didn't friendzone each other. If we did, it was not intentional."

"I didn't think I'd fall in love with you," Jongin admits. "But I do. It's funny how sometimes you just realize things."

They spend the whole day in Sehun's apartment browsing through Netflix. At one point, Jongin leans over to tuck a lock of brown hair behind Sehun's ears. Sehun watches as Jongin dozes off on a pillow half way into the sixth episode, and figures it's not too bad falling for your best friend. They're many years older, Sehun's voice is different and Jongin isn't the same teenage boy. Jongin still notices how Sehun's eyebrows change when he's sad, sends him links to puppies videos and Sehun knows when Jongin's smile doesn't reach his eyes. There are scars on Sehun's porcelain skin, when Jongin runs his hand over them, slowly, gently, as if he worries Sehun might break, Sehun gets lost in the tenderness and he thrusts deeper, savoring Jongin's pleasure mewl, his heart fluttering at the fact that Jongin loves him not in spite of his flaws but because of them.

**December 2030**

It's a baby boy.

"Chanyeolie, please stop crying. People are looking," Kyungsoo shushes, sending an apologetic look to the nurses. "Where's Junmyeon?"

"He's throwing up in the bathroom," Hyerin smiles tiredly. "Joontae grabs his pinky and he just breaks down."

"He's...sentimental," Minseok offers, the same time Sehun reaches for Hyerin's hand, "I'm sorry you have to marry my weakass hyung."

"Jongin, take your Sehun away, I'm trying to focus," Kyungsoo massages his temple as Chanyeol continues to bawl his eyes out. "Jongin, what are you doing?"

Jongin averts his gaze from the crib to Kyungsoo. "I'm teaching him to say Uncle Nini."

"He's ten hours old, you idiot!" Kyungsoo hisses. "Let him sleep and get your ass over here."

"Joontae-ah, your godfather is mean," Jongin pouts at the baby. "Disown him, I'm a much better choice. I'll show you how to play Legos."

"Stay away from my son!" Chanyeol shouts.

"He's my son," Junmyeon corrects, leaning onto Yixing as the latter gives him a glass of water. "My beautiful, lovely, perfect son—"

He chokes on a sob mid-sentence and Hyerin sighs. "Here he goes again."

On their way back to Sehun's apartment from the hospital, Jongin laces their fingers together. While waiting for the walk sign to turn green, he lifts their intertwined hands to his mouth and presses a soft kiss to Sehun's knuckles.

"Tell me what's on your mind," Sehun murmurs.

"You," comes the reply.

"How poetic," Sehun hums lightly. "Joontae is a miracle, isn't he?"

"Hyerin is going to deal with two crying babies," Jongin jokes. "I have a feeling that Junmyeon hyung will be emotionally overwhelmed for a while."

"He can't help it," Sehun says. "He and Hyerin created a miracle together, and now everything is new again. Joontae changes their life forever in the best possible way. They'll need to learn and discover who this little miracle wants to be as he grows up. It's gonna be mind-blowing."

"Have you ever regretted this?" Jongin asks, voice so small Sehun almost thinks he imagines it.

"Shouldn't I be the one asking such question?" Sehun tilts his head to get a full view of Jongin. "You're the Cassanova. You'd dated both men and women, and you love kids. Honestly, I thought you'd be the first member to settle down."

"I'll let you know I'm full of surprises."

"Yeah, I can tell as much," Sehun stares up at the stars. "I don't have any regret. Not then, not now, not ever."

"Remember 2017? Jeonghan and Johnny?"

"I have one regret," he pinches Jongin's forearm. "And if you keep talking, you will be my second."

"You don't mean that," Jongin yelps, and Sehun doesn't say anything back because Jongin is right.

**January 2031**

"Happy birthday," Sehun lifts the cake out of the box and lights a candle. "Do you want me to sing?"

"It's okay," Jongin mutters. "I'm trying not to fall back asleep."

"It's already 8 AM, Jongin," Sehun says, amused. "Don't people sleep less when they get older?"

"Mmm," Jongin mumbles, glancing down to look at the cake and his breath hitches in his throat. "S—Sehun."

"Make a wish."

Jongin doesn't move. "Sehun," he repeats with a trembling voice. "It's not a birthday cake."

"It is, your fucktard. It's your favorite caramel chocolate mousse topped with dried blood orange," Sehun points at a slice of dried blood orange next to a fresh gardenia. Well, he may have gone a little extra for the cake order. "Close your eyes and make a wish."

"Sehun," Jongin's eyes are wet now. _"Let's go to LA together?"_

"Sure."

"No, I mean, that's what the text on the cake says."

"Thank God you can read," Sehun takes a seat across Jongin. "Well, Jaewon hyung gave me a call."

Jongin buries his face in his hands. "I told him no," he says. "I told him I'm not leaving Seoul."

"He offers you to run a dance academy in Los Angeles," Sehun says. "It's a wonderful opportunity, Jongin. This is not just teaching classes at a branch of Tapaha. This is a chance to create your own arts the way you like them. There'll be no constraint."

"Jaewon hyung should go to LA and manage it. I can stay in Seoul and be in charge of the classes here," Jongin insists.

"Are you really giving Shim Jaewon advice on how to run his business?"

"Sehun, I'm not going anywhere."

"Without me, I know," Sehun finishes for him. "But I still think you should take the offer. You can't provide for two only by teaching a few classes in Jayang three days a week."

Jongin blinks. "What?"

"My Christmas photoshoot with Dior was my last job with SM. My contract expired last Tuesday. I didn't renew," Sehun explains. "So I was hoping that you could take this unemployed boyfriend of yours to La La Land to start a new chapter of domestic life."

"Jesus Christ," Jongin says. Recently he's been calling Jesus so often that Sehun thinks they should really start going to church on Sundays. "Are you for real?"

"I've been singing, dancing, acting and modeling for more than half my life. I could use some fresh air."

Sehun wants to. He really does. He's traveled around the globe, sometimes too fast, a country in the morning and another at night, but it was mostly work. He's never ventured out on his own before, and despite the uncertainties clouding his mind after his conversation with Jaewon, he's excited. Uncertainties, yes, but there are also endless opportunities to experience something dynamic and eye-opening with Jongin.

There's a pause between them and then Jongin pushes the cake aside, bends down and crashes his lips onto Sehun's so fiercely as if he's trying to unleash all of his feelings in one go. His eyes glisten with unshed tears, and his voice cracks when Sehun places a blissful kiss on his reddened nose. "I don't know what the future will hold."

"Your power is teleportation, not time control," Sehun says. "It's okay. We can have fun on the road."

"The road may be under construction. We can fall into a pit."

"That's what long legs are for. To climb back out."

"I may get lost."

"I'll help you. I like helping people."

"I don't follow my plans really well."

"Me too."

Jongin buries his face in the crook of Sehun's neck. "We're going to fuck up, aren't we?"

"Maybe, but we're going to fuck up together."

"I don't know why that makes me feel so much better," Jongin confesses. "You really are something."

"I thought I'm your everything," Sehun cards his fingers through Jongin's hair and is rewarded with an ugly snort. "Well then, you thought right."

**February 2031**

Jongin is asleep the moment the lights go off for takeoff.

Sehun gazes out the airplane window and meets the darkness. They're cruising amongst the clouds, he and Jongin, en route to their next adventure. They will have a lot to do when they land. Apartment hunting, furniture shopping, Jongin's meeting with the dance academy's manager, Sehun's appointment with a music video production company for a potential collaboration. They need to get familiar with the neighborhood, probably searching for a Korean supermarket since Jongin already whines about his craving for samgyetang while waiting at the gate earlier. "We haven't even left yet," Sehun grumbles, but gives in when Jongin sends him The Puppy Look and promises to cook samgyetang for their first meal at their apartment.

They aren't sure how things will work out over there. But what's important, Sehun realizes, is that they are in this together. They used to talk about traveling back then, on the wooden floor of the practice room, Jongin drenched in sweat and Sehun's breath came out in short, labored puffs after hours of nonstop dancing. Sehun told Jongin his idea of a spontaneous trip, in which he could just pack a change of clothes and hop on a train, not bothering to think about what he'd do and literally go with the flow. Jongin'd smiled his gummy smile, draped a sweaty arm over Sehun's shoulder and told Sehun to call him if he ever needed company.

They will face challenges, and it's okay. Sehun always enjoys unfamiliar things more than familiar ones, the prospect of learning new things excites him to no end.

"Sehun-ah," Jongin mumbles in his sleep and although he knows Jongin won't hear anything, he still says it back, "I'm here."

A passenger behind them is talking to her children in a language Sehun doesn't understand. He closes his eyes and the last thought running through his mind before drifting off is that tomorrow will be a new start for both of them.

Sehun really, really can't wait for it.


End file.
